


Присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды II

by longflight, risowator, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Ваканда [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longflight/pseuds/longflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его величество король Т'Чалла мысленно вздохнул и попросил Бастет, если та не сильно занята, присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды.<br/>И за Вакандой заодно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды II

**Author's Note:**

> пост!события к фильму «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война»; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Его Величество король Т'Чалла не привык сожалеть о своих поступках. Он пустил в Ваканду Капитана Америку и его команду, пригласил Черную Вдову, к которой испытывал сложные чувства, варьирующиеся от симпатии до опасения, помог Зимнему Солдату, гостеприимно открыл дверь хаосу. Хаос ступил на мраморный пол мягкой лапой, прошел и лег, обвившись хвостом, как только вся команда Капитана собралась в тронном зале.

— Огромное спасибо, дорогой король, за то, что оказали нам гостеприимство и разрешили купаться в ваших бассейнах. — Лучник был старшим по возрасту и поэтому оказался самым наглым, начав разговор первым. Т'Чалла понял это сразу. — Вода просто офигенная, чем вы ее подкрашиваете?

— Хотите, я изведу всех комаров? — спросила Ведьма.

К слову сказать, Т'Чалле она нравилась. Тихая, незаметная, смертоносная. Как и Черная Вдова. У Капитана явно дела обстояли совсем плохо, когда доходило до выбора женщин.

— Благодарю, но комары входят в экосистему страны. — Т'Чалла учтиво кивнул.

— Ну вот зачем нужна экосистема, в которой насекомые откусывают на лету полтела? — Человек-муравей был, пожалуй, самым сносным среди этой кучки неадекватов, пытающихся спасти мир, начав с его, Т'Чаллы, дворца. — А муравьи у вас то, что надо.

— Хотите, мы поменяем русло вон того ручейка, — указала рукой куда-то за спину королю Вдова. — У вас сразу станет суше, это ведь здорово, когда сухо?

— Большое спасибо, но нет. — Т'Чалла постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику трона и ждал подлянки от Зимнего Солдата, который говорил мало. Больше действовал.

Он уже успел заминировать подходы ко дворцу, проинспектировать охрану, сменить коды на замках комнат, и теперь сидел с непроницаемым выражением лица, глядя куда-то в потолок.

— Так. — Капитан Америка встал и обвел суровым взглядом команду. — Никто руками ничего не трогает, ничего не взрывает, не меняет, никого без спроса не убивает. Это понятно?

Черная Вдова и Зимний Солдат одинаково нахмурились, а потом так же одинаково прикусили нижнюю губу. «Этим не понятно», — тут же отметил про себя Т'Чалла.

— А можно… — подняла руку Ведьма, но Капитан рявкнул «нет», и девушка расстроилась.

Интересно, подумал король, а что бывает, когда расстраивается девушка, подобная Алой Ведьме.

— А пострелять? — робко спросил Лучник, но на него даже рявкать не стали, просто глянули, немного сузив глаза, после чего тот смутился и принялся ковырять ногтем обивку кресла.

А потом Капитан безапелляционно приказал молчавшему все это время Соколу сдать крылья. Тот пожал плечами, но спорить не стал, ведь если будет нужно, Вдова их все равно украдет.

Его величество король Т'Чалла мысленно вздохнул и попросил Бастет, если та не сильно занята, присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды.

И за Вакандой заодно.

***

Утро короля всегда начиналось одинаково: он подходил к панорамному окну и смотрел на пантеру, высеченную из черного камня. Страна под охраной, страна в безопасности. Но это утро Т'Чалле пришлось разделить с Лучником, который успел к окну первым.

— Доброе утро, — учтиво поприветствовал он Т'Чаллу, согнувшись в поясе, изобразив поклон.

Его величество белозубо улыбнулся, мол, вот этого не надо, мы тут не в средневековье живем. Лучник выпрямился и снова уставился в окно.

— Грандиозно, ничего не скажешь, — пробормотал он. — Ужасно впечатляет.

Т'Чалла молча кивнул, потому что вдруг заметил, как на загривке пантеры что-то шевельнулось. Что-то странное, такое в Ваканде точно не водится. Не водилось…

— У вас, говорят, уникальное зрение? — спросил он Лучника, непонятно почему залившегося румянцем.

— Есть такое, — кивнул тот. — Я пойду? Надо ребят будить, солнце уже высоко.

— Одну минуту. — Т'Чалла пригвоздил Лучника взглядом, пресекая попытку улизнуть. — Посмотрите, пожалуйста, что это шевелится там, на пантере.

— Э-э-э...

Король готов был поклясться, что Лучник скорее сквозь пол провалится, только бы не отвечать на весьма простой вопрос.

— Так что там?

***

Баки осторожничал. Он боялся свалиться с пантеры, но Стиву было все равно. Это была его, Капитана, отличная идея выйти из защищенного периметра и заняться любовью черте где. А если быть точным — там, где их никто не услышит и не увидит.

— Пантера же не будет против, так, Бак?

И вот он уже лежит спиной на раскаленном камне и плавится, плавится, плавится.

Стив нависал над ним, упираясь по бокам локтями и коленями. Он был так близко, что Баки видел только его светлые улыбающиеся глаза и короткую челку, налипшую на мокрый лоб. Кто же знал, что здесь будет так влажно? Во всех смыслах.

Они не до конца оголились, только расстегнули одежду. И в этом ворохе складок Стив скользил по его голому животу своим, придавливая выбритым лобком их члены.

Баки просунул между ними правую руку, чтобы убедиться:

— Ты когда успел?

— Сегодня утром, пока ты спал. — Стив до сих пор не разучился смущаться, хотя обычно он был инициатором различных экспериментов. Еще с Бруклина. — Как в детстве, помнишь?

— Ты извращенец, Роджерс, — сказал Баки, но все равно продолжил исследовать, стискивая гладкие яйца.

— Ты раньше так меня не называл, — Стив в очередной раз поддал бедрами, от чего по телу Баки прокатилась томная волна мурашек. И он выстонал ответ:

— Потому что раньше… я извращенцем считал… себя, потому что…

— Занимался любовью с парнем?

— Многие считали нас братьями.

— Многие уже… — Стив остановился, не договорив. — Прости, Бак, — он опустился еще ниже, просовывая руки у Баки подмышками, отчего пришлось выпустить из пальцев его яйца, и прижался щекой к щеке.

Баки ничего не осталось, как обнять такого откровенно открытого Стива. Жарко было неимоверно, и, если они сегодня не трахнутся, он это переживет. Или подождет до вечера и доберется до члена Стива. Но Стив зашевелился и горячо прошептал на ухо:

— Возьми меня, Бак. Я уже. — И не глядя начал стягивать с себя штаны.

Баки помог ногами избавиться от мокасин; у него самого кроссовки были с хорошей шнуровкой. Какого черта они притворились, что идут на прогулку? Надо было надеть шорты и майки, все равно комаров, про которых вчера говорила Ванда, нет.

— Стиви, подожди, давай перевернемся, не раздевайся.

Под Баки уже образовалась лужа, а волосы у шеи вообще взмокли. Все зудело и чесалось, но от этого хотелось еще больше: такого внезапно неповоротливого Стива, вылизать его, вобрать в рот соленые яйца и вставить ему наконец.

Стив упирался лбом в черную холку каменной пантеры; рубашка перекрутилась и съехала набок, джинсы удалось стянуть только под упругую задницу, куда сейчас и палец сложно будет протиснуть. Баки готов был взвыть, и от избытка чувств не сдержался и укусил Стива за голую ягодицу.

Стив от неожиданности дернулся, но намек понял, постарался расставить ноги шире. Пока Баки пристраивался между ними, неуклюже столкнул один мокасин вниз.

— Черт!

— Я дальше не могу, — жалобно простонал Стив, не так истолковав восклицание, но все же попытался приспустить прилипшие к бедрам мокрые джинсы.

— Мы потеряли твой тапок.

— Не заставляй меня признавать, что это была дурацкая идея, — Стив повалился на бок, окончательно запутавшись в рубашке. Он был практически обездвижен.

— Лежи так. — Баки подхватил его за ноги, уложил обе себе на одно плечо, и слепо толкнулся между влажных половинок. Стив осоловело заулыбался, когда Баки одним махом проскользнул внутрь. Там было горячо и смазано и… свободно.

— Я не хочу знать, чем ты занимался, пока я спал, извращенец. — Баки не мог перестать кататься внутри Стива — иначе назвать нельзя. Стив высвободившейся рукой схватился за его колено и притянул, намекая, чтобы Баки входил глубже.

Баки елозил Стивом по пантере, кое-как взяв упор кроссовками и вдавившись в камень пальцами левой руки. С него тек пот, капал вниз, собираясь в маленькие лужицы на теле Стива, там, где бугрились мышцы под покрасневшей кожей. Стив всегда заливался румянцем во время секса. Когда он был тощим придурком, то краснел весь, целиком, и Баки иногда становилось страшно, что после такого Стив обязательно заболеет. Но Стив и тогда вцеплялся в колени Баки своими длинными пальцами, не позволяя отстраниться. И молчал. Они всегда молчали во время занятий любовью. И сейчас Стив только кусал губы, зажимая обе между зубами, чтобы не проронить ни звука.

— Зачем ты… зачем ты притащил нас сюда, чтобы молчать? — Баки с силой толкнулся в Стива, одновременно перехватил его член. Отчего Стив только ошарашено распахнул глаза, хватая воздух. — Говори, стони, — Баки продолжил ему грубо дрочить. — Давай.

— Бак, — всхлипнул Стив, изливаясь, изгибаясь под Баки, чуть не соскакивая с члена, как мокрая рыбина из рук. Но Баки держал крепко — у него большой опыт работы в доках. Он знал как фиксировать, не передавливая, и Стив постепенно успокоился в его объятиях.

— Ты как всегда многословен, Стиви.

— Ты не кончил, — парировал Стив.

— Лежи так, я дотрахаю, — Баки перехватил его за бедра, подтягивая. — Потерпишь?

Стив довольно улыбнулся в ответ, и только Баки начал двигаться, догоняя оргазм, — закричал. Как ненормальный, во всю мощь своих легких, при этом сдавливая член Баки своей задницей. Это было так ошеломляюще внезапно, что Баки кончил с придушенным вяканием и, хохоча, повалился на Стива сверху.

— Пантера нам этого не простит.

— Ты про его величество или памятник?

***

— И все же. — Король умел настаивать.

— Похоже, что на вашу пантеру забрался какой-то зверь. Или птица. У вас тут водятся большие птицы? — Лучник частил и краснел все больше, хотя, казалось, дальше уже некуда.

— Такие, что залезут столь высоко, — нет.

— Ну не знаю… завелись?

Т'Чалла задумчиво посмотрел в окно и совсем не по-королевски почесал в затылке. Завелась же у него команда Капитана Америки, почему бы не завестись какому-нибудь странному зверю или птице.

Его Величество король Т'Чалла в который раз мысленно вздохнул и, извинившись за постоянное беспокойство, попросил Бастет присмотреть за новыми гражданами Ваканды.

И за Вакандой заодно.


End file.
